


Madara in Sailor Moon Land

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys in Skirts, GFY, Gen, Madara's life is hard, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reincarnation, Sailor IzuSun, Sailor SasuStars, Sailor TobiMoon, well more like magical boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Madara dies in the Valley of the End, but then he wakes up in a world unlike anything he's ever known.Or, a sensible (debatable) ninja ends up in a magical girl au and wonders how this is his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Madara blinked blearily as light hit his face.

 _This….this isn’t possible_ he thought. He  _knew_ he died. How was the sun hitting his face?

“Madara! Are you up?” his mother called.

_His mother called._

Madara shot up, his eyes wide. His legs tangled in the blankets and he fell to the floor from raised, well, it wasn’t a  _futon_ that was for sure.   _A bed_ , the words floated up from the depths of his mind. He cursed violently.

“Madara? Are you okay?” His mother knocked on the door.

“Uh, yes! I just…fell.”

His words felt flat even to him.

“Well alright. You better hurry up, you don’t want to be late for school.”

He heard her walk away.  _What_ was “school”?

He stood up and looked around the room he found himself in. At a  _desk_ there was a pile of folded clothes. Bemused he held them up. It was a uniform of sorts. Straight navy pants, a white shirt with  _buttons_ , a red overtop (jacket, it was called a  _jacket_ ), and some thin piece of fabric that was blue with red strips on it. On the desk was a picture of him and… Hashirama? (Though Hashirama’s hair ended at his shoulders as opposed to down his back) in the uniforms.

 

Madara stumbled down the stairs and followed his nose to the kitchen. His  _Mother_ set a plate in front of him. For a moment he stared at the plate before picking up the  _toast_.

“Aniki, hurry up,” a 16 year old Izuna whined as he bounced in the doorway, “I’m supposed to meet Tobi at the library before school.”

Madara gaped at his brother.

Izuna glanced up from the rectangular thing in his hand.

“Aniki, are you okay?” he asked with a frown. “Uh, yes. Sorry, I had a … weird dream last night.”

“Whatever,” Izuna snorted.

 

Izuna left him at the gates, with only a worried look. Madara couldn’t blame him, he  _had_ jumped when a horrible metal contraption had rushed past them. Cars were the weirdest part of this genjutsu that was for sure.

Madara looked around, a frown starting to form on his face.  He couldn’t _quite_  remember where he was supposed to go…

There was an explosion suddenly.

Madara turned towards the sound, and

That, that _could_ _not  _be real.  Standing in the courtyard was a humanoid monster that was purple with a brown unitard with… strings?! that was holding a rod and…

Madara just _stared._

Then it opened it’s mouth and destroyed the windows and part of the wall next to it.

Madara swore and bolted for the ally-way nearby.  No one was entering it, and that meant it was the fastest way for him to get around the crowd and into the building to find Izuna.  He was _not_  about to loose his brother again!

He froze as he entered the ally-way.  Facing away from him, just inside, was a 16 year old Tobirama Senju.

“Moon Prism Power Make-up!” Tobirama intoned holding his hand up in the air.

Sparkling nail polish appeared on the hand as Tobirama’s  clothes disappeared.  Madara gaped as Tobirama brought his hand down, holding both slightly out to the side.

Ribbons burst from something on his chest and encased his torso before exploding into a white unitard with a blue collar.  The ribbons covered his arms as Tobirama crossed them in front of his head and then became white gloves, reaching over his elbows.

Then the ribbons encased his legs, and exploded into knee-high blue heeled boots.  Madara didn’t know what was happening, but he couldn’t look away even as he felt his face burn with a red blush.

A piece of blue pleated fabric exploded from his waist, and just brushed the top of his thighs and Madara’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard.

Tobirama arched his back and a light exploded from his forehead, creating a golden tiara.  Madara could just see his forehead as he bent, thankful that Tobirama’s eyes were closed.  A ruby sat in the center of the tiara.

Tobirama unbent and ended in a pose with one hand on his hip and another doing _something_  with his hand at his forehead.

“Pretty sailor soldier of love and justice,” Tobirama called out, doing some sort of dance, “Sailor Moon!”

Madara _stared_.

What. The. Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara stiffened after the lights began to fade and darted out of the alley and pressed his back to the wall.  
  
Tobirama ran out of the alley, a look of determination on his face. Madara stared as he ran past him and turned towards the monster.  
  
Slowly Madara followed, his mouth dry.  
  
“How dare you try to ruin music with your infernal screeching! These people have the right to love the music that appeals to them! Music is a way for people to send their feelings into the world! I am the sailor scout of truth and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!” Tobirama yelled, glaring at the monster.  
  
Madara gaped at the younger male. This, this didn’t make sense.  
  
Madara watched with some concern as Tobirama _launched_ himself forward with a yell of “Sailor Moon Kick!”  
  
The monster snarled and batted Tobirama to the side with it’s stick.  
  
Madara surged forward, hands already starting to form seals, this monstrosity _needed_ to be-  
He hit the ground as he tripped over nothing.  
  
“Sailor Moon!” a too familiar voice called out and suddenly there was another person there, standing between Tobirama and the monster.  
  
Madara’s eyes widened as he realized exactly what his brother was wearing.  
  
His outfit was red where Tobirama’s was blue but the body of it was otherwise the same. His gloves flared out just above the wrist and ended halfway to his elbow with a red ribbon, and his heeled boots went to his shin and laced up.  
  
“Fire Soul!” called out as he sent a small comet-esq fireball at the monster.  
  
The monster screeched, “Who is this that dares defy my musical genius?!”  
  
“Music reflects the truth of people! Your’s shows the evil of your heart! As the sailor scout of Passion and Courage, I, Sailor Sun will silence you!”  
  
Madara ignored the branches of the bush he laid in as he squinted, trying to figure out if he was hallucinating or not. Because this? This just wasn’t possible.  
  
Another person landed from somewhere up high on the monster’s back and pushed off, sending it stumbling forward.  
  
“The sailor scout of Hope and Wisdom, Sailor Stars, won’t let you destroy this school!”  
  
It was Sasuke Sarutobi. In a black leotard with a large white crosshatch pattern, a white collar with a black strip, and a poofy short black skirt. He wore black ankle boots, and short black fingerless gloves. The entire outfit was sparkling, including the black tiara with a star in the center.  
  
“Moon Healing Escalation!” Tobirama yelled, holding his … _wand_ out.  
  
A beam of light shot out and hit the monster and then-  
  
Madara blinked. The destruction was gone, there was no evidence of any battle.  
  
“Mada-kun!” a cheerful voice yelled, “Eh? Why are you napping in the bushes?”  
  
A tan hand entered his vision and he followed the arm up to the smiling face of a 17 year old Hashirama, but with hair just past his shoulders.  
  
“I- I tripped,” Madara muttered, letting the idiot pull him up.  
  
He tuned out Hashirama’s cheerful rambling as they headed to their homeroom. Madara really needed to start carrying around towels…  
  
That could help with the indecent outfits, right?


	3. Madara's life is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted on Tumblr back in July. Sorry I kept forgetting to port it over here.

  
When the bell rang for a break, Izuna, Tobirama, and Sasuke Sarutobi burst into the classroom Madara was in, making a beeline for him.   
  
Madara squacked in shock as Tobirama slammed a bag onto his desk and Izuna pushed him back into his chair.   
  
“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”   
  
Tobirama rolled his eyes and opened the bag as Sasuke slipped to Madara’s other side.   
  
“Don’t pretend you’re fine Uchiha-senpai,” he said, running his eyes over Madara, “Mito-senpai texted us that you showed up with cuts and scratches  _again_.”   
  
“And odds are you forgot your first aid kit again,” Izuna muttered.   
  
“Stay still,” Tobirama ordered holding up a small bottle.   
  
Madara squeaked as the liquid hit his cuts.   
  
By the time the three left, Madara was covered in Band-Aids, including infuriatingly cute pink ones with a white cat on them.   
  
He glared at his ‘classmate’ that snickered.   
  
Was this his life now? Constantly mother henned by his brother and those other two fiends in between them fighting strange monsters?   
  
He resisted the urge to groan and hit his head on the desk.   
  
  
  
It had been a few months since he woke up now and he at least no longer jumped at the strange contraptions or stumbled over the ‘normal’ parts of society.   
  
Unfortunately his clumsiness persisted. As did his absolute  _need_  to run towards the epicenter of any attack.   
  
Well, some of it was bad luck to be in the place that was attacked. Like now. All he wanted to do was find something for his mother for her birthday. He, for once, didn’t  _want_  to be around any attack. But no, some gray creature adorned with jewels just had to attack.   
  
Madara cursed as he scooted more behind the jewelry counter.   
  
“Stop right there!”   
  
Oh, oh no.  _They_  were here. Madara did NOT whimper, really he didn’t. Aaannnddd they were monologuing again. Great.   
  
Madara flailed as someone was suddenly right next to him.   
  
“Can you walk?” Tobi- no everyone called him Sailor Moon like this, asked.   
  
“No,” Madara snapped, suddenly irritated, “I twisted my ankle when she first attacked.”   
  
Sailor Moon nodded and glanced over the counter. Sailor Sun and Sailor Stars were occupying the monster.   
  
“If you stay you might get hurt,” Sailor Moon told him.   
  
Madara furrowed his brows. What did he mean by tha-   
  
Madara felt his face heat as Sailor Moon scooped him up in a bridal carry.   
  
“What are you doing?” he whisper-shouted.   
  
“You can’t stay. You’ll get hurt again.”   
  
“No, I won’t!”   
  
“Just like you didn’t get hurt with the one at the arcade?” Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
Madara sputtered, “You saw that?”   
  
“I take notice when someone keeps showing up at our fights,” Sailor Moon smirked at him.   
  
Madara covered his face. Great, just great.   
  
Maybe he could roll with this? Use Sailor Moon’s regard to figure out how he’s even here. Madara would just have to be careful with how he asked.   
  
“Uh, I’m Uchiha Madara,” he told Sailor Moon, watching to see if he would show recognition.   
  
“Aren’t you the kid who had a pension to ban miniskirts?” Sailor Moon asked with an amused quirk of his lips and raised eyebrows.   
  
Madara went cold. He had avoided the trio when trying to get people to sign that, how did he know?   
  
“You must really hate being saved by people wearing them all the time,” Sailor Moon continued, winking at him, “Either that or you  _really_  like it.”   
  
With that he put Madara down and turned back to the fight, disappearing into the store before Madara could reply.   
  
Madara stared after him and whimpered.


	4. Well it's not Tuxedo Mask

Madara cursed silently as Sailor Moon knelt in front of him. The other male’s usually white uniform was darkened with dirt and was ripped in some places.

If only his foot hadn’t broken through the floor boards, then Sailor Moon would have been able to actually fight this monster.

“I’ll be fine,” Madara insisted, “You don’t have to protect me.”

“Shut up Madara,” Sailor Moon said through clenched teeth.

Madara wanted to strangle him. The stupid idiot was making himself a target. Madara didn’t  _want_  to think about what that could mean.

The monster crackled as it moved closer, and Madara wondered if it was appropriate to curse his father for wanting to spend “quality time” with Izuna today.

He didn’t even know where Sasuke was other than not here.

Suddenly a stuffed animal bounced on the ground in between them.

Madara and the monster  _stared_.

“Sailor Moon! Trust your instincts, and make judgements on what your heart tells you. The heart will not betray you. (David Gemmell, Fall of Kings (Troy, #3))”

…the hell?  _Mito?!_

Mito was dressed in dark red slacks, a red vest, a turquoise shirt with a red bolo tie, a red jacket and a turquoise cape. Her face was covered by a kitsune mask - a short one that looked like one of masks Tobirama’s ANBU would wear.

Madara glanced at the stuffed animal and realized it was a fox.

“Tuxedo Fox!” Sailor Moon sounded amused.

Madara closed his eyes and held back a groan.  
His brow furrowed as Sailor Moon  _leaped_  forward to attack the monster.

_How the hell is that inspiring him to fight?!_

Time Lapse:

All Madara wanted to do was lie face down on his bed and contemplate what had gone wrong in his life to lead to the insanity that was the Sailor Scouts.

He frowned as he felt something move next to him.

_What the hell?_  he thought.

When the something moved  _over_  him, Madara flailed upright, blindly grabbing out. His hand closed around a slim, furred body.

He stared at the furry rodent blankly for a minute before giving a sigh.

He got up and went to find his brother. The stupid this kept wiggling and twisting in his grip. Finally he found his brother sitting in the living room with the door completely open to the yard.

“Izuna,” he snapped as he opened the door to the rest of the house.

Madara closed his eyes and took a deep breath as something fluffy and cat shaped dove for Tobirama’s bag.

“Aniki!” Izuna shrieked as he scrambled up, “We’re in the middle of studying! You can’t just-”

“Your rat was in my room. On my  _bed_ ,” Madara interrupted him.

Izuna glanced at his hand and gave the rodent an exasperated look before stepping forward to take it.

“Apollo is a ferret, Aniki,” he chided, “Not a rat.”  
Madara snorted and turned to leave.

“What were you doing?” he heard his brother hiss as he started to walk away from the room.

“It’s suspicious that he keeps showing up!” a high pitched voice answered.

Madara froze. It, it  _couldn’t_  be the stupid rodent, right?


	5. Haunted House Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fill for the @sumigakure Halloween Event prompt 4: Magical Girls

Madara scowled as he was dragged into the school. He didn’t want to be here - even if he was much more relaxed than when he first awoke, his instincts still existed and having a festival dedicated to a holiday about scaring people wasn’t exactly his idea of a ‘good idea’. But, his dumbass best friend wanted to see it and couldn’t possibly go alone, “what if he saw Mito-chan there?”

 

Madara kinda hated Hashirama’s crush on his former wife. Especially when it resulted in Hashirama creating a group to go so that it couldn’t be mistaken as a  _date_ , but he also wasn’t alone.

 

“Oh! There’s a haunted house!” Sarutobi pointed to one of the other rooms, “That’s way better than our class’s Fortune Telling idea!”

 

“Anything is better than that,” Tobirama muttered from his spot sandwiched between Hashirama and Madara.

 

Madara’s lips twitched. He didn’t want to admit it even within the confines of his own mind, but Tobirama’s dry with was growing on him.

 

“Sorry, two at a time,” the student in front of the room stopped them.

 

Hashirama twisted his face into one of panic.

 

“I’m with Sasuke!” Izuna called out, grabbing his arm.

 

Madara debated the merits of strangling his brother. Without Izuna, his choice was either Hashirama (no. Just….no) or Tobirama (which was…. way too close to a  _date)._ Unless… he could go through on his own, make the brothers go together! He turned to suggest some 'brotherly bonding’ to Hashirama.

 

Tobirama turned back to him, the hint of a smirk on his face as Hashirama stumbled into Mito.

 

“I guess it’s just you and me then.”

 

Madara kinda wanted to scream.

 

_Why did I allow myself to be dragged here?_  he lamented as yet another aborted response to the “scares” left him tripping on nothing and otherwise adding to his ridiculous title of 'clumsy’.

 

And even worse! Tobirama just looked amused! Ugh, his life just wasn’t fair.

 

And then he stumbled right into Tobirama. The secret senshi’s hands automatically landed on Madara’s hips to steady him.

 

Madara’s face grew hot, there was just something  _different_  about Tobirama holding him while in  _pants_. It was somehow more… intimate.

 

 

“Was it a particularly dense bit of air that caused you to fall into my arms?” Tobirama asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Aaanndd, there went the moment. Madara shoved his way out of Tobirama’s grasp, ignoring the pained look on the other’s face.

 

“So what if it was?” Madara snapped back.

 

Before Tobirama could respond, the air was cut with a scream, the type of scream that Madara was now familiar with. One of those weird monsters must have appeared.

 

“I should, um,” Tobirama stumbled over an excuse to get away from Madara.

 

“Go find Otouto and the other one,” Madara filled in, “while I find the idiot and his crush. We’ll regroup outside?”

 

Tobirama nodded and rushed off. Madara hesitated, and followed. Mito could keep Hashirama safe.

 

He snuck after Tobirama, finally catching sight of him as he, Izuna, and Sasuke lifted up their hands.

 

“Moon Prism Power Make-up!”

 

“Sun Prism Power Make-up!”

 

“Stars Prism Power Make-up!”

 

Madara held back a whimper as a bright light enveloped all three of them as their regular clothes were transformed into the mini skirt and heels atrocities they used as armor.

 

“I am so angry right now,” Sailor Sun growled as they rushed forward, unaware of his brother sneaking behind them, “After all that to get you and Aniki alone, it’s interrupted?!”

 

“Was it at least good before you were interrupted?” Sailor Stars asked before flipping over the monster and calling out his attack, “Star Chain!”

 

“Moon Tiara Frisbee!” Sailor Moon followed up the whipping action of the Star Chain by throwing his tiara at the monster, “He fell into my arms and I made a stupid quip about him being clumsy.”

 

“Sailor Moon! That’s not how you flirt!” Sailor Sun groaned as his attack landed.

 

“I panicked! Moon Healing Escalation!”

 

Madara hurried away, his face bright red. Tobirama was trying to  _flirt_  with him! He honestly didn’t know what to do with that information.


	6. Madara Is Not a Damsel, Got It?

Madara meets the Enemy on a Tuesday.  He  _honestly_  wasn’t trying to, he was just heading home.  But apparently it had been Noticed that he was at most of the scenes of Monster Attacks by someone other that Sailor Moon.  Honestly, he was a bit insulted that it had taken this long - Tobirama had caught on to that lovely mix of purpose and coincidence almost immediately.  But then, that  _was_  Tobirama.

To be fair, he didn’t exactly  _meet_  the Enemy.  Rather he was knocked unconscious because he had relaxed like an idiot and then he woke up in a room made of white marble with a tree and moon motif going strong throughout.  He glanced around the place, trying to figure out  _where_  he was, and how to escape.

“You are awake.  That is good,” a raspy voice said from his side.

Madara’s eyes darted to where the sound had come from and he gave a start, leaning away.

“The actual fuck?” he gaped.

“Hm?” the figure slightly tilted it’s head.

“What are you?” Madara demanded before his voice dropped, “You look like an aloe vera plant…”

“Don’t call us that,” the thing snapped, “We are Zetsu.”

“Zetsu.” Madara looked it- he? over with raised eyebrows.  “Alright, sure, whatever.  Why am I here?  Where is here anyway?”

“You are here because I demand it,” a female voice intoned.

Madara spun to face this new person and found his gaze locked onto a single sideways Sharigan.

_Trust Me, Love Me, Do as I command, I am Your Goddess_ , echoed in his mind.  And…. of course it did.  Why wouldn’t it have?  She was his Moon Goddess.  His Rabbit Queen.  She was….

His eyes glazed over.  Kaguya smirked and turned to face Zetsu.

“Send a new Monster to gather Chi from these pathetic humans.  Let us see if those  _worthless_  Sailor Scouts even notice this one is gone.”

Zetsu inclined his head and teleported away.  Kaguya turned back to Madara.

“As for you my Prince of Darkness, let us find you more suitable clothing,” she commanded as she stroked his cheek with the back of her knuckles.

Madara nodded, but then paused.

“What is it, my Prince?” she asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Who….who are the Sailor Scouts?” he asked tonelessly.

“Ah,  _them_ ,” she sneered, “My grandson and his two sworn brothers, all working with my traitor sons to keep me from my rightful place as the Supreme Goddess of the Moon, Ruler of the Galaxy.  They are trying to trick these stupid humans into continuing a life of strife instead of surrendering their power, their  _Chi_  to me so as I can take my rightful place!  And they would have convinced you, my powerful Prince,” she cooed, “to fight against me as well if I had left you there.”

“I understand.  Thank you Goddess of the Moon,” he replied.

She nodded and led the way out of the room.

* * *

He was standing next to Kaguya, dressed now in black and red armor - oddly reminiscent of the armor he owned in his last life - when Zetsu rushed back.

“My Lady,” the plant-man gasped, “the Scouts were already aware of your actions.  We believe that they are trying to find this place now.”

“What?” Kaguya demanded, “How?”

“We do not know.  Perhaps not all is as it seems with your newest…acquisition?”

Burning eyes turned to Madara.

“Did  _they_  send you?” she demanded, “Is this some trick?”

“I do not understand,” Madara responded, his face blank, “You rescued me from where the False Scouts were working their magics on me.  How could such a thing be a trick?”

Kaguya calmed.

“Yes, of course.  Zetsu must have been spotted then.”

The plant-man stiffened at the insult, but said nothing.

“Regardless, we will be waiting for them.”

Kaguya cracked in anticipation.

* * *

“Release Madara, Kaguya!” Sailor Moon demanded as the three Scouts along with Tuxedo Fox teleported into the palace.

“He can leave anytime he likes,” the Moon Rabbit smirked, “But I rather think he likes it here.  Don’t you my Prince?”

She tilted her head back to watch him step out from behind her throne.

The Scouts gasped in shock.  Madara looked at them, his face blank.

“You, you’ve done something to him,” Sailor Sun said weakly, his voice wavering with his lack of conviction in his words.

“It matters not what you thing  _fireling_ ,” Kaguya sneered, “As you will not be getting close to him.  Zetsu!”

The plant-man grew from the floor between the two groups.

“Star Chain!” Sailor Star called out, snapping the chain of light out and around Zetsu’s arm.

Zetsu sneered and began to pull the dark haired boy forward.

Sailor Stars smirked and added to the initial attack, “Star’s Beauty Shock!”

Zetsu’s eyes widened as electricity ran through his body, causing him to jerk in place as it ran it’s course.

Kaguya snarled, hands curling in rage as she began to push herself up.

Madara stepped forward, pausing to glance at her.

Kaguya smirked, an idea forming in her head.

“Go my Prince of Darkness.  Remove these pests from my sight,” she waved a hand at them.

“As you wish,” he intoned.

He stepped forward, eyes locked on Sailor Moon as his hand drifted to his side.

When he had awakened in this strange world, he had felt too weak to summon chakra, and then he was afraid that if he tried, it would not come.  And yet, Madara could not stand the thought of being vulnerable.  So he had gone out and bought a lighter.  He had bought a few actually, and had scattered them among his belongings.  No one knew about them, not his brothers, not  _Mito_ , certainly not Hashirama, and definitely not Tobirama.

So neither Zetsu nor Kaguya had relieved him of his lighter when they had brought him here.

Madara’s eyes darted away from Sailor Moon as he came even with Zetsu.

In a sudden move, Madara twisted.  One arm yanked open Zetsu’s leaf-y head guard as the other simultaneously broke open the lighter he still had, dumping the fuel onto Zetsu’s neck and shoulders, and igniting the spark of the lighter.

As the lighter fell from his hands, the flame catching, he jumped backwards towards the Scouts.  Zetsu screamed as Kaguya yelled in alarm.

“Go!” he yelled as he crashed into Sailor Moon.

Red eyes wide, they teleported away.

* * *

Sailor Moon kneeled in front of him, an open first aid box next to him.  Madara kept glancing around.

“I honestly can’t believe that your secret base is a  _karaoke_  bar,” he muttered.

Sailor Moon snarled at him in response.

Madara’s eyes snapped back to the white-haired menace even as he reared back.

“What was  _that_  for?” he demanded.

“What kind of idiot do you have to be to light something on fire  _when you will be burned too_?!” Sailor Moon snapped, yanking the knot on the bandage tight.

“Ow!  You could be a bit more gentle!  And at least  _I’m_  not the one running around in a miniskirt to fight monsters!” Madara retorted.

“It’s magical armor!  It at least protects me!  You had nothing to protect you!  What if that hadn’t worked?”

“At least I was using my brain!  What do you do?  Jump around to distract the monsters with how indecent you look?”

“Alright you two, stop flirting,” Tuxedo Fox interrupted, amused.

“We are  _not_ ,” Sailor Moon protested.

The discussion was interrupted as the air behind Madara crackled.

The three all fell silent, shock and worry on their faces.

“Tuxedo Fox!” Sailor Moon snapped, “Get the others!  Hurry!”

Sounds of electricity began to fill the air as Tuxedo Fox bolted from the room.

“Madara, I need you to move away from that area,” Sailor Moon said, his voice purposefully calm.

Madara began to push himself to his feet when the air  _burst_ open, a gust of wind knocking Sailor Moon back.  Simultaneously the rip in space began to suck Madara in.

“What the hell?!” he yelled, scrambling for something to grab onto.

It was too late, he was sucked into the portal.

“No!” Sailor Moon screamed, and threw himself forward after Madara.  Behind him, Madara could see the door open as Tuxedo Fox, Sailor Stars, and Sailor Sun rushed in.  They were too late though, and the portal closed behind Sailor Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kingkagura said:  
> (Again) For 12 prompts for Christmas, a Madara in Sailor Land AU where everyone goes to some sort of christmas party they have at someone's house or a kareoke bar! And you know... the basic pattern of Sailor Moon... and a romantic moment between Madara and Tobirama in a bunch of places!!! (Even if its between Madara and Sailor TobiMoom) ❤

Madara couldn't help but squint at his younger brother as the brat typed on his phone.  Normally he wouldn't have much cared, even with the whole weirdness of the 'Sailor Scouts’ thing, but.  But Izuna kept glancing at him between parts of his text conversation.

Madara wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what _ this _ was about. (Maybe it was something like that haunted house? No, nope, not thinking about it!)

“Hey~ Aniki?” Izuna clutched his phone in his hand as he turned towards Madara.

Dread pooled in Madara's stomach.

“Yes?” he asked, caution in his tone.

“A bunch of us were thinking about hanging out for Christmas.  You know, walk around, do some shopping, eat out, maybe some karaoke.  Mito-senpai is coming, so Hashirama-senpai decided to tag along,” Izuna rambled, and then seemed to realize he was doing so and paused to take a breath and center himself, “So I thought you'd like to join too.”

Madara starred, not sure how he was supposed to react to _ that _ .

“Uh, sure?”

“Great!”

Madara watched, slightly bemused, as Izuna all but skipped out of the room.

☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ 

Madara held back a curse as he hurried to the meeting spot.  He just  _ had _ to trip even more than usual!  The nice old lady from down the road actually asked if he was okay - she  _ never _ did that!  She usually just offered him a hand up and maybe something to replace his lost breakfast.

It was the  _ worst _ .  For all that he was originally reluctant and unsure about this outing, as it got nearer, he had begun to look forward to it.  And now he was  _ so late _ .

He finally made it to the park, stumbling to a halt by the fountain they had agreed to meet at.

He heaved, hands on his knees, damning himself for not keeping up on his exercise.  If he was back in Hi no Kuni he’d be  _ dead _ .  He sucked in a breath,  _ hoping _ that they hadn’t left without him even if he wouldn’t blame them.  Once more he mentally damned his  _ stupid _ clumsiness.

“Don’t worry,” a voice,  _ the  _ voice, said from in front of him.

Madara lifted his head, eyes wide.  Standing in front of him, a slight smile on his face was Tobirama.  Madara strangled a laugh as he took in Tobirama’s outfit.  Tight jeans tucked into boat were covered by a long, dark blue coat with a white fur lining.

“Did you turn off your phone?” Tobirama asked, his lips quirking.

“Uh, I don’t-” Madara fumbled for his phone, pulling it out.  He blanched when the screen stayed dark even as he held the power button down.  “I- I charged it!  What-”

“Don’t worry,” Tobirama told him, “Mine works fine.  It seems that everyone else had something come up last minute, so they said that they’ll meet us at the arcade in a hour.”

Madara felt despair beginning to wash over him before a thought entered his head.

“Uh, then maybe we could walk around for a bit?  There’s not really a point in going to the arcade this early or even going back home.”

Tobirama blinked at him, nonplussed.

“Um, y-yeah, that sounds,” Tobirama swallowed, “That sounds good.”

“Right, so, uh,”

“We can go the long way around to the strip mall from here,” Tobirama suggested.

“Yes!” Madara immediately started in that direction when his foot turned and he began to fall forward.

Tobirama’s arms darted out and caught him around the waist and wrist so that the younger teen looked like he was dipping the elder.

Both turned red and Tobirama pulled him up after a frozen minute.

“N-no rush!”

They walked along in awkward silence after that, not looking at each other.

Finally Madara snuck a glance at Tobirama and had to bite his lip against the laughter.  Tobirama was glaring at a series of bushes that they were walking next to.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, his voice strange to his ears.

“Uh, no, I just,” Tobirama stuttered out, whipping his head around to face him, “I thought I saw something in the bushes.”

Madara blinked at that, leaning forward to peer around Tobirama to try to see.

“It was nothing!  I’m just being paranoid what with all those recent monster attacks!” Tobirama stepped in front of him, laughing awkwardly.

“Anyone would be with how often we have to see that disgrace of an armor in action,” Madara said without thinking.

Tobirama blinked at him and then his mouth twitched.

Madara cursed, sure that the other was going to storm off now.  He, he didn’t really want that.  He couldn’t say  _ why _ but he didn’t.

Tobirama  _ laughed _ , and Madara froze, staring at him.

“Ahahaha,” Tobirama reached up one gloved hand and wiped at his eye, “It  _ is _ just a little ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“It offers no protection!” Madara told him, transfixed by the amusement and smile on Tobirama’s face.

“Maybe it’s magic!  Like in those shojo Magical Girl manga!” Tobirama grinned at him as they began walking again.

“There’s nothing on their legs!  Except Tuxedo Fox and she’s wearing a  _ tuxedo _ !  Why?!  Why is this their armor?”

Tobirama laughed at him some more.

It was as if something in the both of them had been loosened and after that they kept finding something or other to talk about as they first strolled through the park and then down the row of shops.

They looked into the various show windows, pointing at this or that as something one of their shared acquaintances would like.  They even slipped into a few just because something was  _ so _ perfect for another, never leaving each other’s sides for long.

In Madara’s opinion it was far too soon that they arrived at the arcade.

“So, everyone else should be here soon then?” he asked reluctantly.

“Um, no,” Tobirama said, having pulled out his phone for the first time in an hour.

“What?” Madara’s brow furrowed.

“It looks like something else came up for everyone else  _ again _ ,” Tobirama said, bemused and just a touch annoyed, “They said that they’ll meet us at the restaurant.”

Madara blinked.

“They why don’t we hang here for a bit?”

Tobirama smiled at him and nodded.

For the next hour they jumped around the arcade, going from game to game, laughing at one another.

Madara was relaxed as they made their way towards the restaurant.

“Do you think something else came up again?” he asked as they neared it.

“What?  Why would it?” Tobirama asked him with a frown.

“Because it seems like everyone has decided that the two of us should just spend the day together instead?”

Tobirama lightly blushed at that and Madara wished that he could activate the Sharingan that he was sure to still have.  He  _ never _ wanted to forget how Tobirama looked in this moment.

Tobirama, meanwhile, had pulled out his phone and frowned down at his.

“Ugh,  _ guys _ ,” he huffed, thumbs darting across to type out a message.

“What is it?”

“You’re right.  So I’m telling them that  _ they _ have to pay us back for the meal and that they won't like it if they skip out on karaoke,” Tobirama said primly.

Madara chuckled and wondered if  _ this _ would have been possible in that war-torn world he had left behind when Hashirama had killed him.  Not at the end, and definitely not after Izuna's death (it had broken something inside of him and he hadn't known how to fix it), but maybe if he and Hashirama had been a bit more stubborn about their Dream, maybe if they hadn't listened to their respective Clan Elders.

An image of Tobirama wearing the Uchiha crest popped into his head suddenly and he stumbled as Tobirama led the way into the restaurant.

“Come on, let's get the most expensive thing, I want them to regret this!”

Madara cursed silently.  He  _ did NOT _ have a crush on Tobirama!

...did he?


	8. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought this was going to get into some other stuff, but oops, I guess not. Regardless, here’s the next part of Madara In Sailor Moon Land where Madara and Sailor TobiMoon last went through a portal

Madara tumbled through the portal, twisting and turning, hands scrambling for something, anything to hold onto, but there was nothing.

Until suddenly there wasn’t.  He could feel the emptiness behind him but everything else was wood.  Wood trapping him, he could see nothing, _feel_ nothing but the wood and the emptiness.

Madara pushed, throwing out the spark within him even as it exploded into a bomb fire.

The wood exploded outwards and he stumbled forward, falling forwards and sideways on to his hands and knees on the loose sand.

“Well, who would have thought it’d be you,” a voice said, slightly muffled.  As if their mouth was covered….

Madara looked up into the bandaged face of Mū and held back a scream as he realized the other’s eyes were completely black with white irises.

Before anything else could be said, a pair of hands landed on Madara’s back, turning before pushing off.

Over his head went long legs and a mini-skirt, then a lithe body, and a face he knew far too well.

Sailor Moon’s boot landed on top of Mū’s head and the ninja was knocked down and out.

Sailor Moon turned towards him and stepped off Mū.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Madara silently nodded and scrambled to his feet, eyes scanning the area.

“Where are we?” Sailor Moon asked, looking around.

“We should leave,” Madara said, ignoring the question, “There might be more people around.”

Sailor Moon shook his head, “No, what if by moving we can’t get back.  We should just go… back…”

Madara turned around as Sailor Moon trailed off, eyes locked behind him.

The coffin (coffin?!?! Oh gods, what was going on?) behind him had a solid back, made of wood.  The portal was closed.

Sailor Moon’s arm snapped up and he flicked open his wrist watch.

“Sailor Sun!  Come in!  Please answer!”

Madara stepped forwards to be even with him and looked at the wrist watch.  Static was showing in the top half.  And then, flickering in and out was Madara’s brother, still in that ridiculous outfit.

“Sai—-Moon!  I—-re!  We—-tryi—-t wha—-ned, —-doesn’t seem—-ya’s style so—-lost.  Jus—-safe—-get—-ome—-u're—-home.”

“What?  Sailor Sun, we can’t hear you!  Please repeat!”

But it was too late, the image was gone.

Madara looked at his companion and Sailor Moon had a look on his face that Madara was having trouble placing.  It was worried, and sad, and angry, and some kind of longing.  He licked his lips.

“We’ll get back, but we can’t stay here,” Madara said.

Sailor Moon nodded, closing the watch.

“Where should we go?” Sailor Moon muttered, glancing around with a frown.

Madara’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“You did knock out our only source of information,” he pointed out.

Sailor Moon rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I wasn’t about to let the Monster who opened that portal to stick around.  Speaking of,” Sailor Moon turned to face Mū.

Sailor Moon pulled his hand up, light solidifying into a red wand with a yellow crescent moon on the top with a crystal in the middle of the moon.  He centered it on his bowed head.  Then he  twisted around, holding it over his head before bending down, lifting one knee and drawing a circle around his body, ending with it held above his head.

“Moon Healing Escalation!”

Light rushed forward and hit Mū, and the Tsuchikage glowed before exploding into light.

Sailor Moon grinned at Madara, “Now, we can go.”

Madara couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Pick a direction,” Sailor Moon told him.

Madara pretended to think about it.  In reality he was fairly sure that this was Kaze no Kuni, and the only person he could think that might have some idea as to how they might have gotten here was, well, Tobirama.  He really didn’t want to let Sailor Moon know about who he had been before that day.

He had a sinking feeling he wasn’t going to have a choice.

“That way,” he pointed towards Konoha.

Sailor Moon nodded and they began to head in that direction.

Meanwhile:

“Ah!  T-there’s two super strong people heading toward Konoha!” a ninja said, eyes wide, “I-I, they just appeared!  Like the other Reanimated did!”

They all grew grim at that.


	9. The Past Comes Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this ended up being short, but I really liked where it was ending, so. Also I lost some time researching Japanese and Ainu Mythology to try to come up with some names, so there’s that (also, I really want to find some good reference books for Ainu mythology because the stuff I was finding had such a Western/Christian slant on what it was saying I can’t in good conscious believe it fully, but the core idea is interesting)
> 
> Also also, I did not include translations for some things, such as titles, but if they don’t make any sense, please let me know.

Madara was more than a little surprised by how quickly they had come to the border of Wind and Fire, crossing into the forest with relief.

“The trees will provide more shelter and we should be able to find a water supply,” Sailor Moon said, his eyes scanning the woods for any threats.

Madara nodded, uneasy about seeing the older, harsher version of Tobirama.  Would Sailor Moon look at him differently upon knowing his past?

They moved slowly through the trees, Sailor Moon eyeing the plants.

“They look….” he trailed off, frowning, “they look normal.  Where are we?”

“Why wouldn’t they be normal?” Madara couldn’t help but ask, reaching out as much as he dared to see who was near.

Worryingly, he couldn’t Sense anyone.  And then he could.  A large group suddenly entered his range, their chakra mostly unknown to him.

But there were two that were achingly familiar even as they felt alien.

And then they were in front of them.  A group of ninja he did not recognize with four possessing cracked skin and black eyes like Mū.  Madara’s breath caught as he realized that two of the four were Hashirama and Tobirama.

What the hell was going on?

The cracked Tobirama narrowed his eyes at them and, yeah, Madara wasn’t going to deal with this.  Izuna and Sasuke could get them back, they didn’t need to talk with the locals.  He turned around, ready to just walk away.

A white limb suddenly was coming towards him and stopped, resting on a tree.

Madara stared down at the propped up leg.  The blue boot gleamed in the half light.  He intently studied the blue leather, trying to not think about the fact that Sailor Moon was in a mini skirt.

“Ah, Madara-kun,” Sailor Moon’s voice was falsely cheerful and it sent chills down Madara’s spine, “that one looks like he could be your cousin.”

Madara’s eyes darted up to Sailor Moon’s face.  He had a fierce grin on his face, looking like he did when there was a particularly vicious Monster.

Some of the strangers were muttering among themselves and Madara hated everything about this.  Why did Mū Summon them?

“Ehhh?!” Hashirama blinked, leaning forward to try to look at Madara, “Is that Madara?  How’s he so young?”

Madara clamped his jaw shut, wailing why me? In his head.

Sailor Moon stared at him, an intense look upon his face.

“I can’t believe there are people role playing right now,” someone else in the crowd mumbled.

“I just can’t get passed the outfits,” their neighbor answered.

“See!  I’ve told you that outfit is ridiculous!  You look like a st-” Madara froze even as he was waving his arm at Sailor Moon.

The Warrior of Peace and Love was giving him a confused and annoyed look, but it was the mere thought of what Hashirama would do that was staying his mouth.  For all that his best friend was a buffoon, he was rather protective of Tobirama.  Well, maybe?  He definitely remembered Hashirama deciding to punch out some fool who had been stalking Tobirama a few weeks back, so definitely in his new life, but he couldn’t even remember anyone being interested in Tobirama back then.  He wasn’t exactly paying attention to that though….

“And I’ve told you, it’s magical armor and is more protection than I would have otherwise,” Sailor Moon told him, leg slipping down from the tree and hip cocking to the side, arms crossed definitely.

Madara bit back a whimper, eyes drifting down.  He snapped his gaze back up to Sailor Moon’s face, feeling like a dirty old man.  Sailor Moon was smirking at him.  Oh no.  He uncrossed his arms and flicked his skirk, as if brushing off dirt, and placed his hands on his waist, accentuating his trimness.

Gods, but Madara needed a towel to throw around him.

“What. The. Hell?” a sharp voice cut through the air behind them.  Tobirama.  Fuck, how had Madara forgotten about the rest?  Especially Tobirama who was the Senor?!  Madara half turned towards them.

“Tobirama?” Hashirama asked, blinking at his brother.

“Exactly how sick are you Uchiha?” Tobirama demanded, striding forward, “Feeling like that towards this, this deaged doppelganger of me?!”

Hashirama visibly stiffened at that, and the plants around everyone shook.

Sailor Moon gave Tobirama a bland smile.

“You are mistaken, I do not look like you.  Vague similarities really,” the Senshi waved off.

Tobirama gave him a disappointed look.  The one he often gave all of his students when they were being particularly dense.  The one that said I wasn’t born yesterday and it is obvious that you are lying to me, so stop.

“You look exactly as I did as a teen save for the ridiculous outfit.  Though I will admit the copying of my chakra is stumping me,” Tobirama sneered at them, more addressing Madara than Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon stiffened in shock.  Madara held back a wince.  He…. really had been hoping to never bring that up.  He still wasn’t sure why he could see through the magic and no one else back home could.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” Sailor Moon protested and Madara was reminded that for all that the Sailor Scouts were constantly fighting Monsters, they were teens.

“I mean,” Tobirama said scathingly, “that you are some sort of construct that Madara made of Senju Tobirama.”

For a moment Sailor Moon started to curl into himself before he straightened, head held high.

“No, I am not.  I am Tsukihito no Miya, sworn brother of Ninigi no Miya and Mikaboshi no Miya, friend of Inari no Musume.  I am the Sailor Scout of Truth and Justice, Sailor Moon!”

Hashirama cocked his head.

“Noooo, you definitely are my otouto.”

Sailor Moon stared at him in utter confusion

 

 


End file.
